I'd Find You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is my interpretation of Turbo, and how Jason and Kimberly ended up together. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: OK. I decided to try to write my own interpretation of Turbo. There is a lot of speculation about whether Jason and Kimberly are together in that movie or not. I believe they are, so this is how I think that they got together. Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. And my characters Beth and Skyler are back, who were friends with Kimberly in my story Perfect Is Overrated.**_

I'd Find You

By Julia

It was a sunny morning in Florida. Kimberly Hart had just got done practicing for the Pan Globals. She was heading back to her house to eat a little something. She had two roommates, Beth Stewart, and Emma Hughes. She got along with them great. She was definitely closer to Beth, but that's because she got along fine with Beth's boyfriend Skyler Daniels. Emma didn't like him that much, so they didn't hang out with her a lot. Beth and Skyler had been going together for three years, so they spent a lot of time together.

When Kimberly got home, there was a familiar red Jeep in the driveway. She looked at it a little closer. It was one of her best friends' from childhood's Jeep. It was Jason Scott! She grinned and walked up the walk a little faster. She and Jason had been talking a lot more lately. He had even come for a few visits in the past few months. She got inside, and he was talking to Beth and Skyler. ''Jason!'' She squealed, jumping into his arms. It was like coming home. She held him a little tighter, his nearly six foot frame of solid muscle swallowing up her petite frame. She inhaled deeply. He smelled wonderful, a splash of Ralph Lauren and some kind of laundry soap.

Jason laughed as he felt her pull him closer. It was all going to plan. Jason had come to Florida to make Kimberly his. He knew it was working, too. She had been eating out of the palm of his hand for months, going on a year, and she didn't even know it yet. He knew she was in love with him. It was almost time to seal the deal. He slowly released her, and she looked bummed. He shared a knowing look with Beth. ''So, Kim, you surprised?'' He asked.

Kimberly nodded. ''Of course! Last time we talked, we hadn't set a date for you to visit.'' She was glad that she had showered before she had left to come home. She would have hated to see Jason while she was all sweaty. Even though he had seen her all sweaty before.

Jason sat back down on his chair as she sat down next to Beth and Skyler on the couch. ''Well, I had some more time, it seems, and I decided to stop and see how you were. I was just in Lousiana, visiting some family. I thought I'd stay for awhile, and then we'd go back and surprise everybody in Angel Grove. What do you say?''

Kimberly grinned. It sounded like heaven on Earth, is what it sounded like. She was glad to get to spend so much time with him. She had seen him a month ago, but it had only been for a few minutes. She was really starting to treasure their time together. She had forgotten all about the feelings she had had for Tommy Oliver, another friend of theirs. She had dated this guy Aaron Samuels for awhile, but that hadn't worked out. Jason had started coming around, and Aaron had been scared off. Why, Kimberly had never figured out, unless he had been able to see something she hadn't. Maybe she was in love with Jason. Before Tommy had come to town, she had been. She had been afraid to tell him, because she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. She realized he was waiting on her to say something, and she managed, ''That sounds great. Why don't we go get some breakfast right now? Beth, Skyler, you guys want to join us?'' She asked, smiling.

Beth glanced at Jason, who smiled at her. He didn't care if they came. He already had Kimberly wrapped around his finger. ''No, Kim, Skye and I have some shopping to do. We're going to find a new couch for the den. The cat has scratched the hell out of the old one.''

Kimberly shrugged. She turned to Jason. ''Jase, I'm going to go change into something nicer, and freshen up a little. Do you mind waiting for a bit?'' She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and almost melted. Oh, yeah, the feelings were back with vengence.

Jason shrugged. ''Sure, Kimmie, whatever you want. I'll just talk to Beth and Skyler until you're ready.'' He wanted desperately to kiss her on the cheek, but he resisted.

Kimberly headed up to her bedroom, where it looked like the color pink had exploded. She rummaged through her closet, looking for her pink summer dress with the red roses on it. She finally found it and changed. She ran her brush through her hair and did a quick braid. She slipped on some pink flip flops and grabbed the locket Jason had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. It said "I love you" on the back. She had taken it to be friendship love at the time, because she hadn't allowed herself to hope that Jason felt the same way about her. She thought maybe now he had. And still did. Maybe that's why he was coming around so much, and why Aaron had been scared off.

She descended into the living room, and grinned at Jason. ''Let's go, Jase, I'm ready.'' She held out her arm automatically. He took it, grinning from ear to ear as they headed out to the Jeep.

Jason drove off towards Perkins, figuring that'd be as good a place as any to get some breakfast. Kim loved Perkins. She liked their French toast. Jason liked it himself. Julia, his younger sister, had once eaten the French toast at Perkins until she had puked. It hadn't taken much, she had only been about four at the time. He wondered why he was thinking about his sister when he was sitting next to the prettiest girl on the planet. He had had a crush on Kimberly since he was old enough to have crushes. And before that, he had been obsessed with her. He had every day asked his mother if they were going to see the Harts that day. She had gotten sick of it really fast.

Kimberly broached a topic of conversation. While it was a comfortable silence, she had to know the answer to her question. ''Jason, what happened with you and Emily?'' She asked. She had kept in touch with Adam Park, too, and he had told Kimberly about Jason's girlfriend when he had been on the Zeo team.

Jason shrugged. ''She cheated on me with a few different people. I wasn't that into her, to be honest. I was kind of relieved to have a reason to end it. What about you and that Aaron guy? How come I never see him around anymore?''

Kimberly shrugged back. ''He said that he wasn't going to compete for my attentions. He never told me what it was he was competing with. I assumed at the time that it was my gymnastics. I could be wrong, though. Maybe it's a person.'' They shared a look, and the atmostphere in the Jeep suddenly changed.

When they arrived at Perkins, Jason got out and walked around to her side to open the door for her. He lifted her out of the seat and swung her around, before setting her down on the ground. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. She had never been happier in her life than she was right now. They embraced each other tightly for a few minutes before they went inside.

It didn't take that long to get a table, and once they were seated, Kimberly smiled and took a deep breath. ''Jason, there's something that I have to tell you. I have been in love with you for a long time. Since before we met Tommy. I did like him for awhile, maybe even loved him. But since I don't believe that you can be in love with two people at one time, I think it was just a crush. But I'm really hoping you feel the same way, because I really really love you.''

Jason's smile was from ear to ear. ''Of course I love you, Kimberly. I have been courting you for the past year now. I have just been waiting for the right time to tell you that I loved you. And I've known that you loved me for awhile now. I was trying to court you in high school, too, but then Tommy freakin' showed up. He totally ruined the plan.''

Kimberly smiled and took his hand. They leaned across the table for the sexiest kiss she had ever had. They sat back to look at the menus, pick out what they wanted.

After breakfast, they headed back out to the Jeep, arms around each other. After some discussion, they decided that they would head back to Kimberly's house to get their beach things so they could go swimming. Kimberly was the happiest she had been in a long time. She finally had the love of her life, and now that she did, she was never going to let him go if she could help it.

Beth was sitting alone in the living room when they returned. Kimberly asked, ''Hey, Beth, would you like to come with us to the beach? We feel like a nice dip in the water.''

Her friend nodded. ''Sure. Skyler went to work. Emma's home, do you want to ask her, too? She always liked Jason.'' She said this without a hint of anger. She really didn't care if Emma liked Skyler or not. Kimberly was her best friend, and she did. So that was all that mattered.

Kimberly turned to Jason. ''I'm going to go get my suit on. Jase, you have your things in the guest room, I assume?'' Jason always stayed at the house when he came to visit her. Why pay for a hotel room when they had an extra room? Skyler always slept with Beth in her room when he stayed over, and Emma didn't have a boyfriend to spend the night.

Jason nodded. ''Yes. I'll be waiting in the living room when you're done.'' Kimberly always took longer to get ready. He was used to it. She was a girl, that's what they were supposed to do.

He headed off to the guest room and got ready. He had finished pulling his trunks on and slipping his feet back into his sandals when he took a look at himself in the mirror. His black hair was gelled carefully, which wouldn't matter if they actually got into the water, and his little gold hoop glittered in the light. He was quite muscular, but not too. He worked out a lot, and occasionally, he taught a karate class at the Youth Center. It was a natural buff. Satisfied, he slipped his red shirt back on and headed back out to the living room, carrying his beach bag.

Emma was sitting in one of the arm chairs, holding a Stephen King novel. She was deeply engrossed in it, and jumped a mile when Jason entered the living room. ''Jason, you scared the hell out of me.'' She admonished.

Jason smiled at her. ''Well, if you weren't reading that King novel, you would have heard me.'' He replied, settling in the other armchair. He asked, ''So I take it you're not going with us to the beach?''

Emma shook her head. ''I'm really looking forward to having the house to myself. I haven't had a quiet evening to myself for awhile. Beth, Kim, and I have been spending a lot of time together lately.'' She seemed a little nervous after saying this, and Jason wondered if she was seeing someone secretly.

Jason shrugged. ''OK. If you say so. It's going to be fun, though. Beth's going, but Skyler's not. He's got work, so if that was the reason you weren't going, you can go now.''

Emma blushed. ''No, that has nothing to do with it, I swear. And I know that it's wrong that I don't like Skye. There's nothing wrong with him. I just don't mesh with him, I guess. But I like you fine, Jason. You're really good for Kimberly.''

Jason felt a little weirded out with that statement. She was looking at him kind of funny, too. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Luckily, Beth entered the living room and saved him. ''All ready, Beth?''

Beth nodded. ''Yep. I decided that I have too many bathing suits. It's what I get for living too close to the beach. I finally decided to wear one of Kim's, since I couldn't make up my mind which of mine I wanted to wear.''

Jason laughed. ''That's great. She has too many, too. She's lived near a beach her entire life. First back home, and now here. She's got more suits than shoes. But it's OK. She just loves to shop.''

Speaking of the devil, Kimberly entered the living room, wearing a pink bikini and cutoff jeans shorts. She carried a beach bag, containing another outfit for changing into. She grinned at her new boyfriend and her friends. ''Well, Beth and I both decided that we have too many suits. I'm wearing hers, and she's wearing mine.''

Jason stood, and turned to Emma. ''Are you sure you won't come, Emma? It's going to be loads of fun, I promise.'' He ran a hand through his black hair.

Emma shook her head again and watched as they headed out to Jason's Jeep. She didn't really feel like going swimming. She was really starting to like Jason more than she should. It wasn't a good thing. She loved Kimberly a lot, and she didn't want to do that to her, having a crush on her boyfriend. Emily could tell that it had been a long time coming, their relationship. She put her marker in her book and headed upstairs. She was going to lay down for awhile and do some thinking.

The others got to the beach and set up the blanket. Beth had brought the cooler and the picnic basket, so they had stopped at a grocery store on the way, to get supplies. She placed them on the blanket and laid out, while Jason and Kimberly ran laughing to the water. Beth smiled to herself as she watched them cavorting. They seemed so happy. She was glad that Kimberly had finally smelled the wonderfulness that was Jason. He had been so in love with her for so long. Beth could tell by the way he talked about her. And the look in his eyes.

Jason grabbed Kimberly around the waist and swung her around, acting as if he was going to drop her in the water. Kimberly was laughing her head off as she playfully struggled to get free. She was having the time of her life. She had never felt this way about anyone in her entire life. Jason had always made her feel wanted and that she was worthy of having what she wanted in life. She realized now that maybe he was what she had been looking for. He had been under her nose the whole time. She was just glad that they were together now and that they had found each other now and hadn't wasted any more time apart.

He looked at her, noticing that she had begun to look a little thoughtful. ''What's up, Kimmie? You look so serious all of a sudden.'' He let her down, and took one of her hands in his.

Kimberly smiled at him. ''I was just thinking how glad I am that we're finally together, and we didn't waste any more time. I have loved you for a very long time, and I'm glad that the waiting's over.''

Jason smiled back, and Kimberly's heart skipped a beat. ''I'm glad that you feel that way, too, 'cause so do I. And you never have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm here to stay, babe.'' He kissed her so passionately that her knees nearly buckled.

Kimberly said, ''Let's go join Beth. Make her feel like we actually know she's here.'' Her boyfriend laughed and walked back to the blanket where Beth was sitting, holding Kimberly's hand the whole way.

Beth smiled at them as they approached. ''Hey, you guys. Having fun? 'Cause you couldn't tell at all.'' She joked, as they sat down with her on the blanket.

Kimberly tossed her hair over her shoulder and slipped her towel around her shoulders. ''Yeah, we are. We decided that we had to hang with you, too, though.''

Beth laughed. ''I'm OK. But I'm glad that you decided to join me. I've just been people watching. Like that guy over there looks like he's in a bit of trouble with his girlfriend.'' She pointed out a nervous young man whose girlfriend was shouting at him and gesturing emphatically.

Kimberly turned to get a better look. ''I wonder what happened. Maybe he forgot her birthday or something.'' She settled back against Jason's broad chest.

Jason shook his head. ''No, she's way too mad for that. I think he might have cheated or something.'' Both girls looked at him. ''I do have brothers, you know. They have made some girls mad on occasion.''

Kimberly said, ''Well, you could be right. I've never had anyone cheat on me, so I don't know if I would get that mad in public about it. I totally would get that mad, though.''

Jason kissed her cheek. ''You'll never have to worry about it. I'll never do that to you in a million years.'' He loved her too much to ever do that to her. He knew she knew that, too.


	2. To Love You More

Chapter Two: To Love You More

They had a fabulous time at the beach. They all returned about an hour or so later, and they all convened in the kitchen. It was time for some lunch. Emma hadn't come down. Jason was kind of glad of that, she'd been making him nervous. He didn't want to believe that Emma would do that to Kimberly, have a crush on him. but that seemed to be the case. They were making chicken and mashed potatoes. Jason loved visiting here. He always had such a blast. He loved Skyler and Beth. He could tell that they really cared about Kimberly. He liked that. His cell phone trilled as they were bustling around the kitchen. It was his best friend Zack. Zack was at school in New York now. He'd graduated early and was now a freshman at Hudson University. He excused himself and headed into the living room to take it. "What's up, Z-Man?" He asked, as he sat down on the couch. He and Zack hadn't talked in a very long time. He was glad to hear from him.

Zack grinned. He was back home in Angel Grove for a couple of days. He was picking up some things from his parents' house for his new apartment. He had a crap job as a fry cook so he could have an apartment. He couldn't stay in his dorm during the summer. He did a month to month lease so that he'd be able to go right back to school. He was in his parents' kitchen getting something to eat. "What's up, Jase? How's things goin' down there in Florida?" He was fussing in the refridgerator.

Jason knew what Zack was really asking. He was asking about how things were going with Kim. He and Zack talked every day. Zack knew what was going on. Jason smiled as he replied, "It's going great, man. Kim and I are totally dating now. I could not be happier. How's things going with you?" He and Zack had always been best friends. He knew everyone thought that he and Tommy had been best friends. They hadn't, not really. Jason had been too jealous of him for them to get really close. They had been friends, but it was more of a they had all the same friends so they hung out all the time kind of thing. And being Rangers together. Jason had agreed to be the Gold Ranger not for Tommy, but for the other Rangers, and for himself. He'd wanted that feeling back. That saving the world feeling. He'd missed it, as much as he missed Zack now. And as much as he missed Trini. They'd lost her to a car accident. It had been terrifying.

Zack couldn't help grinning as he got out some lunchmeat and yanked a loaf of bread off the counter. He said, "Things are goin' great. I am back on our old stomping grounds for a couple of days to get some stuff for my new apartment. What about you, man? What are you going to do with your life? I know you plan on marrying Kim and all, but you've been planning on that since you were five. That's not new." He began making his sandwhich. He wasn't trying to make things hard for Jason, he just really wanted to know. He couldn't help it, he had so much going on in his life right now, so he wanted Jason to have it all, too. Zack had almost given up when they'd lost Trini. He and Trini had had a very serious relationship when they'd been at the Youth Conference. When he'd lost her, he'd lost everything. Jason had been Zack's rock, who had brought him from the brink back into the land of the living. Zack wanted to repay Jason in any way that he could, and asking Jason what he was going to do with his life was where he was going to start.

Jason laughed. "You know, you're as bad as my siblings. Charlie asks me that all the time. I think I want to go to medical school. I want to be a nurse, help people. It will be hard, but I love helping people. You know that's why I was the Gold Ranger. I like the feeling I get from helping people. You and Kim are the best friends I've got, and I appreciate you. So I don't even mind you nagging me." He laughed again.

Kimberly heard her boyfriend laughing from the kitchen. She smiled. She loved his laugh. His laugh was deep and sexy. She loved to hear it. She briefly wondered who he was talking to as Skyler came in the door. She watched as Beth gave him a hug and a kiss. She smiled. "Hey, Skye. Jason's here visiting."

Skyler grinned at her. His brown hair was full and a lock of hair fell over his eye. He could tell by the look on Kim's face that things had actually happened with Jason. He gave her a smile. "That's great, Kim, I like Jason a lot." He had his arm around Beth. He liked Kimberly very much. He was glad Beth had her. Beth had lost quite a few friends because of her gymnastics. And Kim was loyal. He also thought that Emma was only temporary. She kept to herself too much. Skyler knew Emma didn't like him, and he didn't really know why. He wished that he did. She hadn't ever done anything to him, it was just this vibe he was getting. It was something that they had all picked up on. It made life in the apartment difficult at times.

Kimberly said, "We're having chicken and potatoes if you want." She put the chicken in the oven and put the potatoes in the boiling water. She made mashed potatoes from scratch. Jason joined them in the kitchen, and she gave him a smile. He smiled back, and she felt everything fall into place. She hadn't even known anything was out of place until he smiled at her. She loved how he could smile at her and her whole world was set to rights.

Later that evening, they were kissing on Kimberly's bed like they had never kissed before. Kimberly's shirt was on the floor, and her bra was about to meet it. There was a condom on the nightstand. Neither one of them had done this before. They weren't even thinking of backing out. It felt right for both of them. Jason had been thinking about this since he was 14 years old. It had always been Kimberly. He had never loved anyone like he loved her, and he never would. He could still hardly believe that this was happening.

Kimberly pulled Jason's shirt off his head and resumed kissing him. She didn't think that they had actually talked about this, they had just decided to do it. She ran her hand through his hair, ruffling it up. She loved playing with his hair. It was soft and beautiful. They stood up long enough to dash off the rest of their clothes and Jason put on the condom. Then Jason picked Kim up, swung her around, and dropped her on the bed. He pushed himself abover her and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. His hand caressed her breast as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. They kissed until neither one of them could breathe. She gasped as it broke, and Jason looked down at her. "Are you ready, babe?" He asked.

Kimberly gave him another kiss, and said, "Yes, babe." He slowly eased into her, and she gave a gasp at first, and then a moan. His thrusts slowly quickened, and they both groaned together. A few more thrusts, and they both shuddered and orgasmed. Jason pulled out, and disposed of the condom and came to lie back down beside her. He slipped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. She had never imagined it would be good the first time, she'd always heard the first time was terrible.

Jason kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby." He said, as they snuggled up together. Kimberly murmured that she loved him too and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, when they went downstairs, Beth and Skyler were both already there, cooking breakfast. They had eggs going, toast, bacon, and waffles. They didn't usually eat this much in the morning, but usually when Jason was visiting, they usually let loose a little. Kimberly got out the dishes and glasses to set the table. Skyler gave Jason a wink. "How'd you sleep, dude?" He asked.

Jason gave him a wink back. "Just fine, Skye." He chuckled he got out some syrup, butter, and silverware to help Kim with the table. "So, I talked to Zack yesterday." He said, mainly to Kim, but Beth and Skyler knew who he was, too.

Kimberly said, "How _is_ Zack? I haven't spoken to him in awhile." She missed Zack. She and Jason had always had a lot of fun times with Zack. She loved Zack like a big brother. They had always gotten along well. She wasn't even sure that they'd ever fought.

Jason poured orange juice and replied, "He's doing great. I never thought that he'd be doing so good after losing Trini like he did. I'm glad. I tried so hard to keep him from killing himself. He is doing great now. He graduated early. He's a freshman at Hudson University." He was very proud of Zack. He'd come so far.

Kimberly was sobered for a minute, although Trini had been dead for a couple of years. She said, "Yes, it's good that he's doing so much better now." She took the platters of food, and set them down on the table. They all sat down at the table. They knew it would be pointless to call Emma, she didn't want to join them in meals that Skyler was present at. They didn't think it was right, but they didn't know how to fix it. And they couldn't ask her to leave. They weren't even sure why they'd asked her to be roommates.

Jason was very glad he'd been able to come. He hadn't thought that things would turn out so well. He also had a plan to help the Rangers with the kids shelter. He was hoping Kim would want to visit Angel Grove. He also hadn't told her that he was planning on coming back to Florida with her until she was done at the Pan Globals. He was sure she'd get a spot. She was such a talented gymnast. He asked, "So, Beth, what do you and Skyler have planned for today? Do you want to do something with us?"

Beth and Skyler had been planning on going to the mall. Beth had heard there were some major sales going on and she needed some things. She figured if Jase and Kim wanted to go, it was fine with her. She said, "We have to go to the mall. Lots of sales going on." Kimberly's face lit up at the sound of mall sales. Beth said, "You and Kim can come along. I know Kimmie can't resist sales."

Kimberly laughed as she took a bite of her waffles. She was so glad that she got to go to the mall. She loved clothes shopping. She glanced at her boyfriend, who was smiling at her. She gave him a kiss, and said to Beth, "You're right, girl, I totally can't resist a mall sale."

Emma heard the frivolity going on from her room. She wished she could join them. She knew that Skyler was down there. She had had dreams of Jason the night before, and she felt badly about that. She hoped that would stop. She didn't want to do that to Kim. And yet a small part of her didn't feel that guilty.


End file.
